The incorporation of electronic devices with pneumatic tire and wheel structures yields many practical advantages. Tire electronics may include sensors and other components for relaying tire identification parameters and also for obtaining information regarding various physical parameters of a tire, such as temperature, pressure, tread wear, number of tire revolutions, vehicle speed, etc. Such performance information may become useful in tire monitoring and warning systems, and may even potentially be employed with feedback systems to regulate proper tire parameters.
Yet another potential capability offered by electronics systems integrated with tire structures corresponds to asset tracking and performance characteristics for commercial vehicular applications. Commercial truck fleets, aviation craft and earth mover/mining vehicles are all viable industries that could utilize the benefits of tire electronic systems and related information transmission. Radio frequency identification devices (RFID) can be utilized to provide unique identification for a given tire, enabling tracking abilities for a tire. Tire sensors can determine the distance each tire in a vehicle has traveled and thus aid in maintenance planning for such commercial systems. Vehicle location and performance can be optimized for expensive applications such as those concerning earth-mining equipment.
One particular type of sensor, or condition-responsive device, that has recently become desirable for use in certain tire electronics systems to determine various parameters related to tire or wheel assembly is an acoustic wave device, such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device. SAW devices have desirable properties for certain sensor applications since they are sensitive, use very little power, and can be operated at RF frequencies convenient for relaying information in a wireless fashion. SAW devices may include at least one resonator element made up of interdigitated electrodes deposited on a piezoelectric substrate.
When an electrical input signal is applied to a SAW device, selected electrodes cause the SAW to act as a transducer, thus converting the input signal to a mechanical wave in the substrate. Other structures in the SAW reflect the mechanical wave and generate an electrical output signal. In this way, the SAW acts like an electromechanical resonator. A change in the output signal from a SAW device, such as a change in frequency, phase and/or amplitude of the output signal, corresponds to changing characteristics in the propagation path of the SAW device. In some SAW device embodiments, monitoring device frequency and any changes thereto provide sufficient information to determine parameters such as temperature and strain to which a SAW device is subjected.
Additional background information regarding RFID technology and SAW devices may be had by reference to co-pending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/697,576, filed Oct. 30, 2003, entitled “Acoustic Wave Device With Digital Data Transmission Functionality” incorporated herein for all purposes.
In conventional implementations of SAW devices in tire-related applications, SAW sensors transmit information about the parameters being sensed. However, it is often the case that in radio frequency transmission systems, especially low power systems, environmental conditions occasioned by the placement of the subject devices in operating environments present previously unrecognized and unaddressed problems. While various implementations of acoustic wave devices such as SAW sensors in tire electronic systems have been developed, and while various combinations of information have been wireless relayed from tire or wheel assemblies using conventional technologies, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.